New Year
by ILuvFadam
Summary: What I wanted to happen when Bianca brung Katie home high as hell. Oh and what's gonna happen in the future ;
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING DEGRASSIANS AND OTHERS D': BUT IF I DID I'D BE IN THE SHOW, AND DATING ADAM AND BIANCA ;)

Bianca pushing Katie up against the table so she can balance her self. Bianca groan and turn Katie around. "Katie will you try and stand up for me? You're getting so annoying right now. Why'd you have to get drugged up?" Katie just giggled and wrapped her arms around Bianca's neck.

"Do you know when you're angry you're hot?" Katie asked her while giggling some more.

"You're such a mess." Bianca told her ignoring Katie's comment.

"I know. I'mma Hot Mess and you're falling for me and you're like hot damn let me make you my boo!" Katie started singing to Bianca really loudly.

"Katie! _DO _you realize that it's 12 at night and you're singing this song while you're intoxicated?" Bianca told her in a hurried whisper. Katie started to sit on the counter in her kitchen.

"Hey it's not my fault when you said _mess_**,** Hot Mess popped inside my head." She keeps giggling and pulled Bianca toward her smirking.

"Katie what are you-" She got caught off by Katie's lips crashing on to her forcing it and getting greedy with it. Bianca was a little caught off guard, but just kissed her back the same way Katie was kissing her. Katie heard Bianca moan so she decided to be dirty and slid her tongue inside of Bianca's mouth to see if she'd get a reaction from the girl. Which she certainly did get one. The Latina let out another moan. Hands started to roam everywhere. Bianca couldn't take it no more so she started to lift up Katie's shirt to take it off, still not disconnecting their hungry lips. But sadly Katie pulled a part, guessing she's sober now or less drugy. Either one she still seemed like something just told her that she's making out with your boyfriend's ex-girlfriend and etc etc who knows...

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to-" she got caught off by Bianca holding her hand up to Katie's face "I'm sorry too. We got a little carried away..." Katie was now in panic mode. Moving off of the counter fastly "But how am I suppose to tell Drew? Oh wait "Drew guess what? I was taking drugs last night with Bianca she took me home and we had a nice make out session. It got really hot, you missed alot." NO! " Katie yelled.

"Katie would you keep it down and calm yo tits. Drew doesn't have to find out. Also i'm a little shocked that I made out with a girl, who's currently dating my ex-boyfriend..." Bianca told her. Katie looked like a tomatoe at the moment.

"But I can't keep this away from him. I'm not good at telling someone really close to me a secret like this Bianca." Now Katie started to panic and whine which wasn't good for this type of situation.

"Just get some sleep and when we see eachother's tomorrow in class just act like we had good time dancing and having drinks like you planed. Okay? Nothing else." Bianca told her straight up, like a boss. With that she just walked out of Katie house.

HEHE :D SO HOW'D YOU LIKE IT? WAIT YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME. I ALREADY KNOW. YOU WANT MORE LIKE WHEN PEOPLE HAVE SEX ;) LOL! UHHHHH BYE! AND REVIEW DO WHATEVER I DON'T CARE! -Le disappear like a ninja-


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter betches xD

It was end of class and Katie hurried up a and rushed out of her seat.

"Katie wait!" Bianca yelled. Katie huffed and turned around and looked at the latina.

"What do you want Bianca?" Katie asked

"We need to talk..."

" We don't need to talk about anything Bianca." Katie turned around and starting walking again until she was turned around and was face to face to Bianca.

"Yes we do Katie stop being so stubborning." Bianca told her beteween her teeth. "Please come talk with me." Katie sighed and walked into an empty class with Bianca walking closley behind her.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"You know what i'm talking about Katie! Stop acting like you don't know what i'm talking about." Bianca took a step towards, but Katie pushed her away and Bianca grabbed Kaite's wrist.

"Katie! Just talk to me. I know you're confused and wondering what the fuck happen. Cause i'm in the same state as you, so you can calm ya tits okay?" Katie just started at her like she was speaking another language that she didn't understand.

"How are you not freaking out over this?-

"Did you not hear what I just said?-" Katie holded her hand up for Bianca to stop talking.

"No I heard everything you JUST said. But how am I going to explain that I kissed his ex girlfriend while loaded on drugs that's suppose to help me knee?" Katie yelled.

"I thought we went over this last night? Don't say anything okay?" Bianca grabbed Katie hand and interlocked their hand together. Their hands felt perfectly. Katie seemed to calm down due to Bianca's soft hand in hers. Katie looked into those perfect chocolate brown eyes and felt herself lean foward Bianca leaned in too to take those soft lips that she felt last night. Katie stopped once she heard Bianca moan.

"We can't. I'm with Drew."

"And? That never stopped you last night. Come on Katie." She smirked and pecked Katie lips again. She felt the shorter girl smile against her lips. She pulled away.

"Hmhmhm can I take you out tonight?" She smiled.

"Wouldn't that concedered cheating Bianca DeSousa?"

"I think so but I don't care." She pecked her lips again. Katie smiled.

"Of course you can." She smiled.

"Okay then it's a date."

With that they walked out the class smiling from ear to ear. Drew came up and saw the look on Katie's face.

"What's got you smiling babe?" he asked

"Ohh nothing ... just that... um i'm getting good grades." she lied with a smile. Bianca was looking at them with jealousy. Katie gave her a calm down look. Bianca understood and walked to her next class.

"I have to get to class babe. I'll see you later." He leaned in for a kiss and she hurried up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked to her next class (with Bianca) ;)

YEAH I KNOW THIS WAS A CRAPPY ASS CHAPTER! AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED! YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT. SO JUST CALM YA TITS AND GET OVER IT FAST. BUT REVIWES I'D LOVE :) ;P Lmfao! BYE GUYS.


End file.
